


Strange Company Banner

by TouchoftheWind



Series: Finding Home Banners [4]
Category: Angel: the Series, Criminal Minds, Highlander: The Series, NCIS, Supernatural
Genre: Banners & Icons, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5024377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TouchoftheWind/pseuds/TouchoftheWind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for the series 'Finding Home' by shadeshifter. A multi-crossover with NCIS, Criminal Minds, Highlander, Supernatural, and Angel being the main fandoms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Company Banner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadeshifter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadeshifter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Strange Company](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127531) by [shadeshifter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadeshifter/pseuds/shadeshifter). 



Not really sure what I was going for here...

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipMKkv1O8HyjBTT3IqbTpzG46EKWMUo4B1ghKEPbp0CaWcApw9j5gqKJBbN6idXIIg?key=ZGR6b3ZmYjNzRmJrRVNzUjdrV2ZDeF9PLXp0ZHNn&source=ctrlq.org)

Large Version: https://photos.app.goo.gl/kUo1DK1GLZDpS7wp2 


End file.
